Sprouts of Doubt
by EricaX
Summary: It seems to Bushroot can never be happy and he desperately wants to know why. Whether its for Negaduck or Liquidator, he can't seem to get things right. LiquidatorXBushroot. QuackerjackXMegavolt Slash. Prequel to Deeepning Roots. UPDATED: Spell checked.
1. Chapter 1

Sprouts of Doubt

Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a Prequel to Deepening Roots (and of course, Electrifying Memories). This story will explain some of the back histories of what takes place in my other stories. I honestly don't know how long this story will last, let alone if I'll even continue with it. It's honestly hard to say. Enjoy!

--------------

The blaring sound of an alarm going off screeched through the night. It was snowing heavily, several feet of snow already on the ground. The street blowers had been slacking on their job, for the streets were thinly coated, patches of ice hiding and waiting for an accident.

There was a small explosion inside the Federal Bank in uptown St. Canard. It was nearing midnight, a time of night where everyone should be sleeping or working their night shift. However, the time of night did not matter to the Top Wanted Criminal, Negaduck.

He burst through the doors that contained the large safe. Behind him walked his four luckiest: Liquidator, Quackerjack, Megavolt, and Bushroot.

Quackerjack gave a squeal of excitement when his crazed eyes laid upon the awaiting safe. "It's PLAYTIIIIME!!"

Negaduck ignored the jester's glee, his eyes set only for what was inside the safe. "Bushy, you know what to do" he ordered. Without a pause, Bushroot walked up to the safe, analyzing it carefully. He looked down at the floor below his rooted feet. "Hmmm...." he said quietly. He brought out a brown sack and tossed a fair amount of seeds below the safe door. "Come on, my darlings....Reach for the sky...Show me what you've got..."

Immediately after saying these words and from a few gestures towards the sky with his arms, the small seeds started to sprout. They first where small, but then began to grow enormously. They crept on the wall and towards the safe's door, sliding in through the tight cracks. Several moments past before the wall around the safe began to crack and break. Suddenly, the large metallic door fell in towards the room inside.

"Impressive. You managed to do something right for once, Bushy" scoffed Negaduck with a wave of his hand. Bushroot just frowned in reply. He pushed the plant mutant aside and walked into the safe. Megavolt walked in from behind, with Quackerjack, Liquidator, and Bushroot following suit.

Just as Negaduck started to collect the piles of money, a puff of purple smoke emitted from the ground. All five of them turned their gazes at the puff of smoke.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the spaghetti sauce that gets all over your new clothes. I am Darkwi----ng Duck!" The Masked Mallard soon was visible through the smoke, holding himself in a dramatic pose. Launchpad was standing casually behind them, a smile on his face.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Caped Wonder. However did you figure out we were here? Was it the explosion or the alarm?" taunted Negaduck, throwing a bag full of money over his shoulder. Darkwing scowled at him.

"Suck gas, Negaduck, or its the end for you!!" he threatened.

"Oooh...you hush up you, Purple Clown!" hissed Megavolt. "Or maybe you'd like to learn what its like to be fried on a stick!?" He raised his hand and sparks began to fly through them, along with his plug hat.

"Or maybe he'd like to play, Jay!" cried Mr. Banana Brain in Quackerjack's hand.

"Unable to have a good robbery without hassle? Are you constantly bothered by purple cloaked pests? That's okay! Drown it away!!" called over Liquidator, moving towards Darkwing threateningly. There was a moment of silence, which was quite awkward. All seven of them stared at each other, not knowing what was to happen next.

Liquidator turned to Bushroot, who was just staring off ahead. He gave him a nudge. Bushroot snapped out of it and looked up at Liquidator questioningly. "What!?" he mouthed to the watery dog.

"Enough of this. I'm getting bored" sighed Quackerjack. He threw several toy teeth at the pair. Immediately, Darkwing and Launchpad started yelping in pain as the teeth bit into them. Quackerjack threw several more at the pair as Negaduck pointed for them to leave. All five of them left, leaving the hero and his sidekick behind.

"Great!" whined Darkwing. "They got away!!" He brought out a stick and threw it towards the other wall. The toy teeth ran after it. A moment later, the twig blew up and the toy teeth where gone.

"That's okay, DW. We'll get them next time" reassured the large pilot.

-----------------------

On the other side of the town, in one of many hideouts of the Fearsome Five were Megavolt, Quackerjack, Liquidator, and Bushroot. They relaxed, having been told to lie low until Negaduck's next plan. The yellow suited villain had not stayed long, mumbling something about being with idiots. He gave them their small share of the money, taking the largest amount for himself and leaving. They all knew better to complain about what money they got, seeing as none of them wanted to be at the end of his chainsaw.

Quackerjack bounced around the room, giggling to himself and his Mr. Banana Brain doll, making fun of Darkwing and how he failed to stop them. Megavolt was sitting one of the many old couches in the room, staring off into space. Every now and then he would have to remind Quackerjack not to play with bottles of cleaning product lying around. Last time he had done that was not a fun memory.

Liquidator and Bushroot were on another couch, more to themselves. Spike, Bushroot's ever loyal pet Venus Fly Trap was licking at his hands as Bushroot fed him water. His face was void of emotion as Spike pranced around. He pulled back and laid into the couch, running a leafy hand through his foliage.

A moment later, liquid arms fell on Bushroot's shoulders. His eyes wide, Bushroot looked up to see that Liquidator had stood up and was now standing behind the couch, looking down on him. "Feeling down? Feeling unloved? Come be with the Liquidator!"

Bushroot gave a half smile. "Hi, Likky. I'm okay, really. I've just been tired is all..."

"Tired!?" screeched an eavesdropping Quackerjack. The jester was currently hopping up and down on his pogo stick. "More like half dead!!" He giggled insanely.

"Yeah, Reggie, you've been awfully quiet lately. It's like your not into crimes anymore" piped up Megavolt. He pulled out one of his light bulbs and started muttering to it.

Bushroot looked away, hating being the center of attention. "What do any of you know about me!? So I've been having a few off days! Like you've all never had off days!!" retorted Bushroot heatedly.

Quackerjack and Megavolt both scoffed at him, neither caring enough to continue in the argument. Quackerjack bounced over to Megavolt, whispering something in the rodent's ear. Bushroot watched curiously as Megavolt's cheeks slowly turned pink. He looked away as liquid arms wrapped themselves around his thin waist. Bushroot had always been thin, even when he was younger. But it seemed that after his mutation, he was even skinnier. He was, ignoring the pun, thin as a twig.

"Your off days, however, take place more than your better days" Liquidator pointed out. Bushroot craned his head back to look Liquidator in the face.

"But I can't help it if I feel that way!" he urged. "I just do!" Liquidator nodded. He pulled Bushroot closer. "Need someone to confide in? Come to the Liquidator! Free of charge!" Liquidator then immediately grabbed Bushroot by the waist and place his chin on the mutant's shoulder. Bushroot shivered at the sensation. Just touching Liquidator gave him pleasure, only because the plant side of him screamed for the H2O that was the dog's body.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. He then remembered the last time Liquidator had had his way with him.

Bushroot shrugged him off, stepping out of his arms. "Thanks....But I think I had best get home. My plants will want to know where I am...." he looked over at Spike, who was watching him curiously. "Come on, Spike. Let's go home..." Liquidator placed his hands on his hips, displeased as he watched the mutant leave.

-----------------

There was a certain place in Bushroot's Greenhouse that always made him feel completely safe. Yes, his entire Greenhouse made him feel at home and welcome, for all of this plant friends were there, but there was one place in particular that made him feel even better.

It was in the back of the Greenhouse. He walked his way through the paths of his Greenhouse, stopping every now and then to talk to a flower or bush, but he finally made his way through. There was an opening where a single large tree stood, waiting for its master. The tree was the largest tree in the entire Greenhouse. Its thick trunk and intimidating branches would make anyone scared of it, but to Bushroot, it was home.

Bushroot smiled up at his favorite tree, the tree he always came to when he had trouble.

Dandren.

Dandren had been with Bushroot since before the mutation. He had found Dandren at a local store, desperately in need of a home. He had dubbed Dandren with his name and started confiding in him ever since his telepathy with plants started. Now was no exception.

He sat down in front of the large tree, leaning his head and shoulders against the bark.

"Ooh....Dandren. I just wish everyone would go away. They all bother me. They make fun of me. Tease me. It makes me angry.....Why does it matter if I'm having a bad day? Since when has anything about me mattered to them?" he spoke to the tree, annulment and anger in his voice.

_'Master.....I wish there was something I could do to take your pain away....Do not listen to them, master. They don't know what they speak of. They are unable to see your worth...'_

Bushroot nodded. "I know, Dandren. It seems as though you are the only one who understands me..." There was loud roar of voices only Bushroot could hear as all the plants around him disagreed. They cried for him. "Ohh....I know all of you are here for me too....I didn't mean any offense..." he soothed to them, looking out and around his Greenhouse.

_'The dog made of H2O seems fond of you....'_

Bushroot blinked. "Liquidator? Yes....He and I are good friends....I only wish he wasn't so rough...." At this, Bushroot rubbed at his waist. "He can be so unpredictable. One minute he's gentle and sweet, the next he's ready to kill. I don't like that about him." He narrowed his eyes. "Someday Dandren, I am going to make them all pay..."

There was a cheer of excitement and enthusiasm from his plants. Bushroot yawned. "Just....not today..."

_'I am always here for you, master'_

"I know Dandren. And I appreciate it." He stretched, feeling the days events on himself. He actually hadn't done all that much until just several hours ago. He had woken up late, watered his plants, taken Spike out for a walk, and fiddled with some of his latest research. A typical day for Bushroot. But then Negaduck had called them all in for a meeting, which led them to the bank. Now, here he was, with a bagful of money. He would have to buy some new supplies with it.

He was about to go to sleep when a gush of water suddenly crashed into him, causing the plant duck to fall to the floor, coughing up water. "Hey! What's the big idea!?"

"Aww, what's the matter? Is there too much violence in the room? Perhaps too much anger?" came Liquidator's voice. Bushroot stood up, looking straight into Liquidator's face.

"Likky! Hi, oh----I mean....what are you doing here!?" squeaked Bushroot, taking a few steps back. Liquidator stopped him from doing so as he stretched his watery arm around him, placing his hand on the other's back. "Ah, ah....I don't think so.....I didn't like how you left the hideout Reggie....You left so suddenly, it made me disappointed."

Bushroot tried taking a step back, not knowing what else to do. He knew he couldn't. He felt his body tense up. "Oh....I'm sorry.....But with Spike there and everything--" He tried to make up an excuse, but his eyes widened suddenly when Liquidator's lips met his. The kiss was brief and urgent. Separating, Bushroot pulled back, rubbing at his lips. "Liquidator!!"

Liquidator seemed unfazed by the mutant's awkwardness. "I am here for you, Reggie. Never forget that. Whatever your problems are.....come to me..."

Bushroot sighed, allowing the liquid dog to pull him close. He nodded into his chest as he rested his head on it. "I know..."

_'I just wish you weren't so violent...' _he thought to himself. But he knew deep down that his true feelings would never matter. Liquidator wouldn't allow him to think like that. He was controlling. Bad tempered. Yes, he could be tender, which was what Bushroot loved about him. But his temper scared him almost as much as Negaduck's temper. Which was saying something.

He loved Liquidator, yet he just wished things between them weren't so forced and sudden, or demanded. Tender moments seemed to dwindle by the day and Bushroot hated it.

"What has you so down....." asked Liquidator, bringing Bushroot back to reality as a watery hand lifted up his chin. Bushroot looked into his translucent eyes.

"I....I guess I'm just bored these days..." he whispered, a small smile forming on his lips. He had thought of an idea. "You know, I haven't really committed any crimes recently, what with Negaduck always ordering us around, I guess I just....miss those days..." This was a downright lie. Bushroot didn't miss it in the least. But his answer made Liquidator pleased, which meant less chance of violence.

"Ahhh......I get it!! No chance for evil plots to form on your own! No chance for all the glory! Not with people taking your time away!!" shouted Liquidator with a burst of excitement. Bushroot just nodded along with him. Liquidator calmed down, looking down at Bushroot. The plant duck guessed that he wouldn't seem so tall to him if it wasn't for his liquid body, which he could stretch and change, but then again, he hadn't known Bud Flood before his accident, so he would never know. But his height intimated the poor duck even more.

"Are you cold?"

Bushroot blinked at the question. He looked down at himself. Cold? No. "No." he said aloud.

"You're shivering" stated Liquidator. Bushroot then felt the odd feeling of shivering. He wasn't cold. Was it out of fright? Liquidator didn't scare him that much. "Maybe some time with Liquidator would make you feel better...." His voice was low and sneaky. Before Bushroot had time to react, Liquidator pulled him close.

-------------------------------

A knife hit the wall, dead center. Another knife slammed beside it a moment later, both stuck in the wall. In one of the many large buildings in St. Canard, sat Negaduck in his red chair. In his lap were several knives and daggers. He threw them at the wall, since they seemed to calm his forever raging temper.

"Tell me..." his voice was a harsh whisper. "What seems to be our biggest problem whenever we plan a crime?"

His question was directed to the four men who were standing on the other side of the desk that sat behind Negaduck's chair. Two were ducks, one a dog, and the other a rat.

"Never any parking!?" giggled Quackerjack. Negaduck's frown deepened, his chair still having its back towards them. He didn't reply.

"Not enough light bulbs are saved?" opted Megavolt, hoping this were true. He'd do almost anything to see that more of his luminaries were saved. No reply.

"A bad plan is never a fan!" provided Liquidator.

Negaduck began to growl, throwing several more of the knives and daggers into the wall in front of him. Then, a meek voice replied,:

"Darkwing Duck?"

Negaduck's eyes widened and a snicker formed on his beak. He turned around in his chair, finally facing them. "Yes, Bushy. Darkwing Duck is the problem. That stupid klutz is always the one who ruins our plans!"

Bushroot nodded, noting the Liquidator's proud smile he was being given. He hid his blush. Ever since two nights ago, Bushroot made an effort to seem more focused in their work, hoping it would get Liquidator's temper off his back.

"So what are we going to do, Stu?" asked Mr. Banana Brain.

"We need to plan something big, something unexpected" cried Negaduck, his mind racing with ideas. He turned towards the wall again and threw the last of his daggers are it.

"Does it involve something....electrical...?" asked Megavolt, rubbing his hands together as his plug hat sparked to life.

"Oh, I hope it'll be fun!!" cried Quackerjack as he watched Megavolt excitedly.

"Oh, I assure you....It will be...."sneered Negaduck, looking at him.

Bushroot sighed, looking down at the ground. This was the part he hated the most. Now was the time when they would figure out who had what job. To him, it seemed as though he always had the worst of the jobs, but perhaps that was just him.

"Tell us what to do, Boss, and we'll off and do it!" Liquidator told him. Negaduck nodded. Bushroot shrugged: predictable.

"Yes.....I believe we should act similarly to how we did when we last took over the city. Took care of the police, took out S.H.U.S.H., and used that wonderful force field. Regrettably, we don't have that force field anymore and it would be far too much work to get another one from S.H.U.S.H.. We will need to work in sections. Quackerjack....Megavolt....I want you two clowns to take down the power in St. Canard." There was a squeak from Megavolt and a giggle from Quackerjack. "Bushroot....Liquidator....I want you to keep Darkwing and the cops distracted whilst I......cause havoc amount the town..."

"**Aww,** how come you get the fun job?" whined the jester. Negaduck glared at him.

"Because you fool, _**I call the shots!" **_he bellowed angrily. Quackerjack nodded meekly.

The colorful clown didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed onto Megavolt's arm and pulled him along. "Come on, Megsy! Let's go take the lights out!!"

Silence filled the room as the last three in the room watched each other. Negaduck glared at Bushroot and Liquidator, yet didn't say anything. Instead, he opened up one of the desk drawers and pulled out a bottle of alcohol. Neither villain could tell what it was he was drinking, but they both knew it didn't matter. Alcohol and alcohol.

Negaduck twisted the bottle cap off and took several swigs from it before demanding, "Well, what the hell are you two still doing here!? Get to work!"

Bushroot desperately wanted to grab Liquidator's hand and pull him out of the room, but thought better of it. He twisted his hands together as he watched Liquidator stand there with confidence. He would never know how the liquid dog managed to keep his cool like that under Negaduck's evil stare.

"Boss, I was simply wondering about how we were supposed to distract Darkwing." Negaduck growled at them after another swig of his bottle. "Not that I don't know how!" he said hastily. "I was simply wondering if you had any ideas. Any particular suggestions?"

Negaduck shrugged. "Make it as painful as possible. I honestly don't care. Just keep him out of my hair long enough for the power to go out. Once Sparky and that clown do their jobs, everything will start."

"What will start?" mumbled Bushroot, already wishing he hadn't asked.

_**"You'll soon find out!" **_roared Negaduck. Bushroot jumped with a yelp, instinctively hiding behind Liquidator, who turned around and gently ushered him out the door.

Once they were safely out the door, Bushroot was unable to contain himself. "Ooh, how do you do that!?" he demanded, glaring at Liquidator. "How do you manage to stand up to him like that and talk to him!?"

"I didn't stand up to him, I simply asked him a question...." the former salesman pointed out. Bushroot sighed, shaking his head. "Is there something wrong? There shouldn't be. We're about to take down the cops and Darkwing!!"

Bushroot felt no excitement in his words, yet knew he should. "I guess I just don't have as much confidence as you do..."

Liquidator crossed his arms as they continued to walk down the hallway outside Negaduck's 'office'. He looked at Bushroot to the side, studying him. Bushroot knew he was being stared at, therefore forcing himself to look forward and keep his face neutral. Emotions meant trouble, especially when it came to Liquidator. For whatever reason, Liquidator didn't like it when Bushroot got sentimental, which was practically his entire being. This fact only made their relationship all the more strange. The liquid dog had a way of calming him down, taking away his stress and problems, if for anything, briefly.

"You're too soft" stated Liquidator at last, a tinge of disgust in his voice. Bushroot closed his eyes and surprised a sigh. Suddenly, Liquidator wrapped an arm around him, shoving Bushroot towards him, which made the plant duck pass right through him and tumble into the wall and fall to the floor.

"Ow....." moaned Bushroot as he rubbed the back of his head. Liquidator looked at him with wide eyes, as though he hadn't a clue as to how that happened. He extended his hand to help him up. Bushroot took it and was up instantly. "Thanks..."

"Sorry..." Liquidator said quietly, as though apologizing was a sin.

"S'alright..." whispered Bushroot, still rubbing his head. He was suddenly tired, his eyes half open. He pressed the elevator button which was at the opposite end of the hallway. The door immediately opened. "I just hate it when that happens...." Liquidator smiled sheepishly and the metallic doors shut.

----

Author's Note: So...? How did you like it? I think this turned out great, considering it took me forever to write. I made sure to put a lot into this first chapter in hopes to get the ground stuff covered. More soon. R&R! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Sprouts of Doubt

Chapter 2

There was little time. Their job had to be done: distract Darkwing.

Bushroot followed Liquidator without question through the streets of St. Canard, knowing fully well that their lives were on the line. Megavolt and Quackerjack were busy taking care of the electricity, which had to be taken down in order for the rest of Negaduck's plans to take place. None of them knew what he was up to, for the masked felon refused to enlighten them with his plans. But it didn't matter. They still had a job to do.

"L-Likky.....Tell me you have a plan..." he pleaded as he followed him down an alley. Usually, he wouldn't use such a defeated plea towards Liquidator, but at the moment, he couldn't help but sound that way. Liquidator turned to look behind him briefly, then looked back.

"Why, yes! It is 100% fool proof!" he exclaimed with pride.

Bushroot didn't know whether to believe that or not, but figured he had more planned than himself. "What does it involve us doing?"

Liquidator stopped, as did Bushroot, and the liquid dog looked around himself for a while. "It involves us robbing a candy store!"

Bushroot looked across the street in the direction Liquidator was looking and nodded. Across the street was indeed a candy shop. It was a small candy store, but even this small of a crime would gain Darkwing's attention. It might be a small candy store, but if they played their cards right, they would be able to make it a worse crime. They stopped at the window of the store and saw that a few costumers were inside, along with the cashier.

They entered the candy store and the heavy set cashier behind the counter looked up from reading his newspaper. He did a double take, the second look being pure fear. "B-B-Bushroot and L-Liquidator!?" He yelped, his voice higher than either villain would have guessed. Bushroot was far from used to be being stared at and being the cause of screams of fear. He frowned at the cashier as his liquid boyfriend took over.

"Ahh, has the blessings of a sweet tooth been rotting you down, do yourself a favor and get outta town!!" cried the liquid dog as he took an arm and pushed a shelf full of candy bars to the floor. The few costumers that were inside the small candy store had of course heard the ruckus and were now curious. But once their eyes reached Bushroot and Liquidator, they widened with fear.

Again, over the years, Bushroot had grown used to this. It still hurt though. Each day it seemed harder and harder for him to remember the days when he was not avoided or shunned.

In the most threatening voice he could manage, Bushroot shouted out through the store, "Don't make any sudden moves or you'll all be mulch!" To prove his point further he commanded a groupful a vines to slither their ways through the aisles, which caused more panic from the costumers.

Liquidator rubbed under Bushroot's chin affectionately for a brief moment before turning back to the cashier. "Do as Liquidator says before your day comes to an end! Now, give me all the money you have..." The cashier quickly complied and opened the cash register and started pulling all the money out onto the counter, where Bushroot brought a bag and started stuffing it inside.

There was another scream from a woman costumer just as a puff of blue smoke appeared.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the sore tooth you wake up with in the morning. I am Darkwi-----ing Duck!"

Darkwing automatically brought out his gas gun, pointing at the two villains. "Hey!! Watch where you point that thing!" squeaked Bushroot as he dove behind Liquidator. He mentally kicked himself for doing it. He knew he wouldn't be praised about that later. Liquidator admired the fact that he saw him as his protector, but it also showed the liquid dog how much of a coward he was.

"Oh, but I don't think so Bush-Brain. Now drop the money" Darkwing demanded, his eyes more on Liquidator than on Bushroot. The Masked Mallard knew very well that the ex sales-man was more deadly that the mutated scientist.

Liquidator grinned and Bushroot grinned back. Bushroot knew that grin. Liquidator had a plan. Bushroot suddenly felt more comfortable about the situation. Everything was going to be taken care of. They tore their eyes off each other and back over to Darkwing. "Ooh, you want me to drop it do you?" snickered Liquidator. "Oh, alright." He took the bag of money and swung it over his shoulder which made Darkwing lower his gas gun and step backwards.

"N-No....Liquidator....Not that--!!" cried Darkwing, but Liquidator had already thrown the bag as hard as he could towards the hero who caught the bag but was flown backwards to the floor. Darkwing groaned as he tried to sit up. To his shock, the bag was suddenly lifted up and he looked to see that Bushroot had summoned one of his vines to grab the bag and take it back to them.

Darkwing stood, now completely furious. "Alright....You boys asked for it..." he threatened darkly. He started advancing towards them when the power suddenly went out. More screams from the costumers ensued.

Bushroot sighed with relief, knowing that they were done. Quackerjack and Megavolt had done their job. Now to go and meet Negaduck.

"Well, Reggie, it looks like our job is through here.." commented Liquidator in the darkness. Bushroot nodded.

"I agree" he beamed. Without another word, the two villains ran, leaving Darkwing alone in the dark.

---------------

Meanwhile.........

Tires screeched as the strange yellow car made a left turn towards the docks of St. Canard. The car itself was strange enough to make anyone look twice. Electrical socket on the front and back bumper, several large antennas on the top. But the occupants on the inside of the car, were even crazier than the vehicle.

"My, my, Megsy! And you call **me** a bad driver!!" snided Quackerjack as he caught himself before hitting his door.

Megavolt, who was currently glaring out at the road, snorted softly. "That's because you **are** a bad driver! Is it my fault we're in a hurry!? Sides, if they're going to make my precious luminaries slave away in those traffic lights, they might as well make them go faster!! I mean, the red light lasted three whole minutes!!"

Quackerjack shrugged. "I'm just saying, Megsy, that the next time you complain about my driving--"

"I'll be sure to barbecue you instead!!" hissed Megavolt as he nearly ran over a pedestrian. Quackerjack didn't seem fazed by the threat in the least. He knew Megavolt was just in a bad mood. His Megsy could be as gentle as could be and twice as deadly when he wanted to be. It's what made Quackerjack love him so much.

Megavolt quickly hit the brakes as they reached their destination. St. Canard Electrical Plant. Or, as everyone called it, S.P.E.C. Everyone knew the initials were messed up when they called it that, but no one ever cared. The tires screeched once again and the car came to a halting stop. Quackerjack caught himself in time before going through the windshield. It was times like this that the jester blessed his quick reflexes.

"Throw me through the windshield why don't ya!?" screeched Quackerjack, his usually smiling beak turned down into a frown.

Megavolt turned to him and blinked innocently. "You want me to!?" Quackerjack gave him a playful shove before opening the door and getting out. Megavolt followed suit. They ran into the building and Megavolt immediate ran past the three guards, who was taken care of by Quackerjack, and went to the restricted part of the room. He studied the knobs and switches for a moment before pulling up hard on a large red switch. The generators started to turn off, the loud humming noise form the quieting.

Quackerjack bounced to his side, wrapping his arms around Megavolt's waist. He tickled the rodent's neck with his beak as he whispered, "All the guards are taken care of..." Megavolt nodded, still looking up at the generators. Quackerjack grabbed Megavolt's hand and started taking off his glove.

"Hey, don't" snapped Megavolt softly, his voice having hardly any anger in it.

"We're early..." cooed Quackerjack. "Ahead of schedule...So let's have some fun.."

Megavolt figured the offer was tempting. It was then that all the power in St. Canard went off, now that the generators were completely turned off. "Oooh....we even have all the privacy we could want..."

"Negs'll be angry if we're late--" tried Megavolt, as he tried pulling off Quackerjack's arms from his waist. Quackerjack then kissed him and he couldn't help but kiss back. When they broke apart, his better judgment was gone. "Why am I saying no again?" he asked playfully, his fried mind completely forgetting about their nasty boss. Quackerjack only giggled with glee.

-----------

"Where are those knobs!?" demanded Negaduck as he paced in the hideout. He was getting angry. It had been twenty-five minutes since the power went out. He didn't understand what was taking so long for Megavolt and Quackerjack to come back.

He glanced over at Bushroot and Liquidator, who were sitting on the beat up couch, talking quietly amongst themselves. He looked at them, eyeing them skeptically. They seemed to be sharing an inside joke of some kind. The were sitting close to each other, whispering into each other's ears. What could they possibly be saying to one another that had to be whispered!? He decided it would be best to ignore them for now. But if that continued, he would be forced to intervene. Nothing went on in their group that he didn't know about.

Bushroot couldn't remember a time when he was more happier. He loved moments like this. Simple talk. Simple laughs. Simple enjoyment. He and Liquidator were referring to the many times they had worked together against Darkwing, laughing at how the duck always seemed one step behind them. It was rare, these days, for Liquidator to be in such a good mood. Usually he was peeved about something or another. Or maybe that was just his natural mood.

Whatever the case was, Liquidator was happy, which made Bushroot ecstatic and hyper. He leaned up against Liquidator's cold liquid body and sighed serenely. He listened as Liquidator told him a story from the days before his accident and he was still a good for nothing salesman. Bushroot had never met Liquidator before then and honestly couldn't picture the dog before his accident. He probably wouldn't recognize him if he saw him that way anyways.

There was a loud slam as the door to the office opened and in came Quackerjack and Megavolt, both of them flustered and hot as they stumbled through the door, nearly tripping over themselves. Bushroot immediately sat up straight, frightened by the sudden disturbment. Liquidator placed a firm watery hand on his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Well....it was nice of you knobs to join us..." seethed Negaduck as he rose up from the red chair he had been sitting in. Megavolt and Quackerjack shivered with fear as they stood before Negaduck.

"It--it was Quackerjack's fault, Negaduck! Uh huh! Yes, his fault! He just insisted on stopping at that candy store!!" blamed Megavolt, nodding his head as he pointed at the jester.

Quackerjack glared back at the electrical rodent. "That's a lovely color on you, Megs!!" he hissed back. He turned back to Negaduck. "Don't listen to Megavolt. His battery is on too tight!"

"**Shuddup!!" **screamed Negaduck at the top of his lungs. He stood there, heaving for several minutes as he worked hard to get his temper under control. Eventually, he managed to calm himself down enough to speak again. "I don't care where you kobs were. The point is: you are late!! Now come on!! We have **work to do**!! With the city's power is gone, meaning the city is ours for the taking as the city panics over the loss of power."

The four of them nodded, now all standing together. "I want you four to go out there and do your worst! Cause as much mayhem as any of you can imagine! Now get out of here!!"

It didn't take any more urging for the four of them to leave.

-------------

Liquidator didn't waste any time in flooding the city. He had done it once before when they had taken over the city the last time and he had enjoyed every moment of it. Of course, that had been before the Justice Ducks got in the way. But this time, not all of the Justice Ducks were in town, which allowed him to do as he pleased.

Bushroot watched from the sidelines, safely standing on top of a building as Liquidator did his work. The water rose from the sewers, flooding the buildings and making citizens scream and shout in panic and fear as they tried to get away from the flooding water. Power lines fell over from the amount of water pushing against them. Cars that had been parked in the streets were now floating in the rivers known as streets.

Bushroot wrung his hands together feverently as he watched. He knew it wouldn't be long before Darkwing Duck came along and tried to stop them. It amazed the plant mutant that that hadn't already happened. He would come sure enough, he knew it. And once again, Bushroot would hide in terror, wishing the Masked Mallard would go away.

Liquidator laughed triumphantly as he landed his watery form next to Bushroot on the building's roof several minutes later. He wrapped his arm around the mutant and pulled him close. "Look at all my handiwork, Reggie! Isn't this fantastic!?" he beamed with joy as he looked over throughout the city. "I remember the last time this happened and it was just as much fun!!"

Bushroot nodded. "It beats the hot tar for roads that ruin my plant soil" he mumbled.

Liquidator turned to the duck. "So...what are **your** plans for this lovely day!?"

Bushroot shrugged at this reply, wringing his hands together once more. "Oh...I don't know...." he began, turning his head away from Liquidator's hand which was tickling him under the chin. "I suppose I'll allow all my plants to take over and grow wherever they wish..."

Liquidator didn't seem at all impressed by this answer. "That's it?"

Bushroot cringed at his tone of voice. "I suppose..."

Watery hands gripped Bushroot's waist, pulling him close the watery dog. Resting his chin on Bushroot's shoulder, Liquidator hissed quietly, "That isn't nearly good enough for the Liquidator!!" Bushroot whimpered slightly as the dog's hands ran over his hips and along his back. Though he was only made of water, Bushroot was amazed to find that his strong arms hurt when they were pushed against his plant skin. It didn't help that Liquidator's temperature usually matched his mood, which meant his hands were hot at the moment.

"Likky....Please....I'm not in the mood..." he sighed, closing his eyes in pain. The warm water rubbing hard against his skin was starting to hurt.

"Is that whining I hear?" asked Liquidator crudely.

Bushroot groaned. He knew better than to whine in front of Liquidator. It was like showing Negaduck Cute Fuzzy Bunnies. "No.....I'm just saying...." He squeaked in pain as Liquidator grabbed his arm tightly. "Likky...please...that hurts..."

"I'm sorry, but have things moved onto groveling?" sneered Liquidator. Bushroot closed his eyes tightly, not knowing how to get out of this situation. From experience, he had learned to just let Liquidator have his way. Let his anger come to a mild temper and an eventual calmness.

"Likky...." begged Bushroot. He struggled out of Liquidator's grasp and stumbled down to the ground as his arm slid through the watery hand. He looked away, still sitting on the cement. It was worthless to stand. If Liquidator wanted him to stand, he'd make him. He was better off letting Liquidator decide what he was to do. It's what made the watery dog happy.

"You're too soft..." snickered Liquidator, crossing his arms and looking down at Bushroot like an insect. He took his hand and tickled under Bushroot's chin. "But I work so hard to make you tougher, because I know you and I could one day make an unbeatable pair. I just need to harden you up."

Bushroot nodded. Always agree with him. That was the key. Bushroot knew that in Liquidator's eyes, he was a simple weakling who couldn't do a thing right. He was meaningless. Nothing but a hobby. Something to do when he was bored. He knew this well, but in his mind, he imagined it another way. He imagined them being the most caring of couples. Hugs and kisses, kindness all around. That's what he craved. Liquidator rarely gave him what he wanted. But it was better than nothing. He remembered what life was like before they had hooked up and he shuddered at the memory. Loneliness. At least this way he wasn't lonely. It just brought more bruises.

"I'll probably tear St. Canard apart with my plants" whispered Bushroot, his mind reeling for a way to made the dog happy. He looked over at the edge of the building and over the city.

It worked, for Liquidator beamed at the idea. "Excellent! That's more of what I wish to hear!!" cried the dog. He helped Bushroot up and pushed him forwards. "As they say, no time like the present!!"

Bushroot sighed in defeat as he was dragged forward, knowing things wouldn't get any better.

--------------

AN: I FINALLY updated this story!! I am so proud of myself. I really don't understand what took me so long, but the point is, it has been updated, which makes me so happy! I hope you liked it. Just so you know, there shouldn't be too many chapters left. This story will be wrapping up soon. Until next time. Enjoy!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sprouts of Doubt

Chapter 3

Author's Note: I apologize for the long time between chapters, but its been more difficult for me to write these fics these days. I refuse to give up, however, and am working hard to get them done for you all. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

------------------

On top of the buildings, where the city had been completely flooded, Liquidator beamed with pride over the long line of citizens who were currently lined up in hopes to beg for survival in exchange for money. Two large thrown sat behind him, which were made of concrete and covered with leafy vines that snaked around the arm rests, seat, and head rest.

Large trees were making their way over to them, where Bushroot was collecting all the heavy bags of money they had stolen from the banks. This had been what has been taking place for the last three hours. After Liquidator hassled Bushroot to wreak havoc with his plants, the watery dog started making requests that the citizens bring him money in exchange for letting them on top of the buildings or giving them supplies. The long line of citizens all looked around, frightened and scared, remembering the last time this had happened and wondering why Darkwing hadn't come to save everyone yet.

It was true, the Masked Mallard had yet to be seen, unless he was off trying to stop Quackerjack, Megavolt, or Negaduck. They had yet to be bothered by the terror of the night.

Bushroot tried to keep his mind focused on the task in front of him. He didn't like thinking of the fact that they were hurting people and making them scared for their lives. But it was hard to ignore anymore when a pair of hands suddenly grasped at his leg and scared him.

Bushroot looked down and saw an elderly man who was currently groveling at his root-like feet. The man's hands were wrinkled and weary, as was the rest of him. He was an older rat who looked desperate and exhausted. He had a long silvery beard that came down to the middle of his chest and wore suspenders and a red shirt.

"Please help me! I have no money!" the man cried out desperately. Bushroot flinched at the touch and frowned deeply. His whole body tensed as pity overwhelmed him He glanced back to where Liquidator was barking out orders. The man was still clinging to his leg.

"Get off me!!" hissed Bushroot quietly. But it was more out of fear than anger at the man who at this point had let go of Bushroot's leg and was now simply groveling on his hands and knees.

"Get your filthy hands off him or you'll be a splat on the wall!" barked out the voice of Liquidator furiously as watery hands found their way around Bushroot's waist. Seconds later, Bushroot was leaning back into Liquidator's chest.

There was a gargling sound coming from Liquidator's throat and Bushroot was astounded to discover that Liquidator was growling. The man on the ground looked up at Liquidator with fearful eyes. "W-What are you going to do with me!?" he squeaked.

Bushroot held himself still, knowing that Liquidator's temper was currently flaring.

The man finally looked up at Liquidator, shaking with fear. "O-Oh, I-I'm sorry! It's just that I have no money!!" he squealed frantically and quickly.

Liquidator raised his chin, staring down at the elderly rat. "So you find that that gives you the right to bother Bushroot!?" he demanded, giving Bushroot a gentle squeeze. Bushroot just winced as he became the topic of the conversation.

"Oh, well....I ....ummmm....." stuttered the man, sitting up on his knees and wringing his hands together as he glanced around himself in fright. But Liquidator didn't allow him to finish. Instead, he grabbed the man by the back of the collar and threw him off the roof, where he landed with a large splash in the flooded water, screaming the whole way down.

Bushroot lowered his eyes at the sound. Liquidator gave him another light squeeze and placed his chin on his shoulder.

"Thank you. He was getting on my nerves" Bushroot heard himself say. Liquidator just patted him on the other shoulder and went back to the waiting line of citizens. Bushroot watched him go back to the line sadly. He was used to this. Or at least, he should be. A puff of purple smoke appeared on the other roof in front of Bushroot. Darkwing was on the move. He knew it would only be a matter of time before the Masked Mallard came around to stop them. He was just surprised that it wasn't until now.

But Darkwing was going in the other direction, obviously concerned with something else that was going on in the city. The loud angry voice of Liquidator burst through his thoughts and Bushroot turned around to see what was going on.

Neptunia, protector of the sea, was angrily standing in front of Liquidator, glaring daggers at him. "So, its _**you**_ again, is it, you pile of watery scum!" she cried out in her dramatic, high voice. Liquidator didn't seem at all fazed by her presence, seeing as how he's dealt with her in the past without too many problems. He stared down at the small form of the fish, taking in her deadly glare and the little salmon colored sea shell on her back.

"Have you been finding current company a pain these days, does everything seem to be either black or grays? Then take some action and buy today, our very rare, fish on a hook!!" cried out the Liquidator, using his bendable, watery body to snake its way around her and grab a cane that one of the horrified citizens was carrying as they watched on. He went back to his normal size and jabbed the cane towards Neptunia, who barely dodged it.

"Why you!!" she hissed.

She took her salmon shell from her back and blew into it, making a single note come out. A moment later a splashing sound was heard and everyone looked over to see that a large pink octopus had emerged from the water, angry and ready to do whatever Neptunia told him to.

Bushroot squeaked at the sight, since it was on his side of the roof that the octopus came out from. Neptunia looked on with pride. "Come on, Hank!! Let's teach these two nasty villains a thing or two about manners!"

Hank the octopus didn't waste any time in doing as he was told. He took one of his large tentacles and grabbed a fearful Bushroot by the waist, who had been trying to scamper away. "Likky!!" he cried out in fright as he was lifted up into the air.

Liquidator was about to take action when Neptunia froze, a knife suddenly around her throat. The watery dog grinned, satisfied as a dark, gruff voice spoke, "Now, now. That's not very nice..." The voice was cold and deadly. It belonged to no one other than Negaduck. Neptunia glared at Negaduck out of the corner of her eyes and growled under her breath. "Now call off your little pet..."

Neptunia didn't want to, but she knew the knife around her neck could easily end her days, so she decided to do as she was told. "Go on, Hank, let the vegetable go....."

Hank did as he was told, giving everyone a pout as he did so and sulked back down into the water as Bushroot collapsed on the rooftop. Liquidator was there a milli-second later to help him back up.

Negaduck regarded the two members of his team with a gleaming eye. His attention then went back to Neptunia, who was still under Negaduck's control thanks to the knife.

"What brings you up here to the surface, Neptunia?" asked Negaduck with a sneer. He started circling her like a hawk, something he loved to do with his victims.

Neptunia tried to keep her calm the best she could and she was succeeding. She glared right back at the 1 Convict of St. Canard. "Tryin' to clean up the scum like you that wreak stink throughout St. Canard. Why do you ask?"

Negaduck gave her an innocent look which lasted mere seconds before it turned back into a scowl. "Let's just say that I am curious that a certain team known as the uh....what were they called?" He looked up and addressed Liquidator and Bushroot, playing dumb for the sheer mockery.

"I dunno, I think they called themselves the Dufus Squad" replied Liquidator bitterly.

Negaduck shook his head with a chuckle. "No, it was something even more stupid and retarded.....Something like, oh yes...._**The Justice Ducks**_..."

"No, as a matter a fact, we haven't been called. It's just I knew something was up when the water level rose and I wanted to do somethin' about it!" huffed Neptunia.

Negaduck nodded. "I see. I see. Now, I have been informed that DorkWip Duck is off chasing Megavolt and Quackerjack. _**Attempting**_ to stop them."

Bushroot sighed, remembering that not long ago he had seen Darkwing appear in a puff of smoke several rooftops away. He couldn't help but wonder how Quackerjack and Megavolt were doing. But his attention didn't stay long as a loud commotion caught everyone's attention. It sounded like a motor boat until a familiar voice rang through the air.

"Lookie, lookie, Negs! Lookie at who _**we**_ caught!!" came Quackerjack's jubilant voice as Megavolt drove them towards the roof with a small boat. There, tied up behind Megavolt, who was driving the little boat, was a tied up Darkwing, Launchpad, and Gosalyn. They were all caught up in a mixture of silly putty and rope.

Negaduck grinned wickedly as he looked over at the two villains, seeing his nemesis tied up. It amused him greatly. He kept the knife tightly around Neptunia, who was looking for any chance to escape.

"Well, perfect timing, for we were just about to have a party...."

"I wouldn't get so cocky, Negaduck" growled Darkwing through his bondages.

Negaduck laughed at this by throwing his head back. "That's funny, Darky!! It is!! What's hilarious is that _**your**_ the one who's tied up, not me! It's _**you**_ who shouldn't be so cocky!"

Darkwing couldn't think of anything against that one, knowing that he was right. He continued to struggle through the silly putty and rope.

Megavolt now hopped onto the rooftop beside Quackerjack, who watched him with a large grin. "Boat's all tied up, boss!" he declared to Negaduck.

Negaduck nodded, not all that interested. He looked down to Neptunia. "Hey Dorkwing. It looked as though an old friend of yours decided to help ya out today."

Darkwing watched as Neptunia couldn't to struggle. "Yeah, so!?"

"Haven't been thinking of remaking the Justice Ducks, now have we?" asked Negaduck cheekily.

Darkwing didn't reply, just continued to struggle. If only he could reach his gas gun. Gosalyn, who was right beside him, noticed that her father was trying to get to her gas gun. Her hand wasn't too far away from it, or at least a lot closer than his hand. Launchpad looked down and saw what was going on, trying to cover up what they were doing with his foot. Gosalyn reached as far as she could, feeling the strain of her wrist as she pushed past the hard silly putty since it had dried up.

Meanwhile, Negaduck released Neptunia ever so slightly, watching her like a hawk. "Now why don't we be a nice little fishy and go back where she belongs?" sneered the duck in yellow. Neptunia glowered right back at him, taking a peak over to see Darkwing and Gosalyn struggling to get something.

"Sure, I can do that....Just let me go..." she smugly replied through gritted teeth. Negaduck watched her with a threatening gaze as she walked away from him, both of them staring at each other. She walked over to the edge of the roof and just when everyone thought she was going to jump back into the water, she ran over to Darkwing, Gosalyn, and Launchpad as fast as she could.

_**"Grab her!!" **_snarled Negaduck, pointing at her with wild eyes.

Bushroot jumped at the demand, watching as the fish ran past him. He tried using his ability to stretch his arms to catch her, but she was too fast for him. Liquidator jumped in her way, but she ran right through him. She was then over to Darkwing, where she quickly brought out a small knife and cut them loose, making Gosalyn's attempts pointless.

The Masked Mallard didn't waste anytime. "Thank you for the help, Neptunia!" he cried out as he stood, bringing out his gas gun. Gosalyn grumbled as she stood, knowing her efforts had been wasted. Launchpad simply stood, happy that he was free.

"You knobs!!" shouted Negaduck in anger as he hopped up and down. Out of pure anger, he brought out his favorite weapon of choice. Everyone gulped when they saw that he brought out his beloved chainsaw.

Neptunia gulped and looked up at Darkwing with fearful eyes. "Catch ya later, Duck" she mumbled and dove back into the water. Darkwing rolled his eyes as he prepared himself for Negaduck and the chainsaw.

Bushroot backed off towards Liquidator, trembling like a leaf. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if that chainsaw came near him.

"Come on, Darky, "he heard Negaduck purr with anger. "What's the matter? Afraid of my little chainsaw?" He rammed up the chainsaw on full blast.

"No, I just want you to _**suck gas!!" **_Darkwing's eyes were wide with fear, but he said these words with as much courage as he could manage. He pointed his gas gun straight at the duck in front of him. The small gas pellet fell just before Negaduck and exploded in front of him, making the chainsaw fall form his hands as he swiped at the smoke as he coughed heavily. The chainsaw continued to go off on the roof on its own, still not turned off and moving ever so slightly.

Darkwing saw his chance and quickly changed the ammo in his gun. He then pointed it over towards the Fearsome Four. "Suck gas!!"

Again, the small pellet landed and exploded before them and made them cough. Especially Bushroot.

"Ooow....." he moaned, trying not to breath in the cloud of smoke. "Weed killer...." He felt painful tears come to his eyes as the smoke overtook him. Quackerjack and Megavolt ran quickly backwards, trying to get away from it. Bushroot wanted to do the same thing, but the weed killer was messing up his senses. It was making him dizzy. He could no longer tell what was up and what was down. He didn't know which direction his root feet were trying to take him. His eyes burned, so he couldn't open his eyes. The weed killer was starting to make him shake in pain. Due to the fact that he couldn't see what he was doing, he stepped closer to the raging chainsaw, screaming in pain as the machine slowly bounced over from all the vibrations and sliced a deep cut in his knee. Pain. Severe pain. Bushroot continued to cry out in pain.

It was then that a pair of watery arms grabbed him under the arms and lifted him. Bushroot could feel the intensity of the weed killer vanish as Liquidator took him away from the cloud of smoke. He was able to breathe properly again and started taking in large breathes of fresh air. He winced as he felt the pain from his knee. He managed to open his teary eyes and see a nasty cut on his left knee. It was bleeding terribly. But instead of blood, he was bleeding sap.

This fact always interested Bushroot, even after all this time of his mutation. He still found it amazing that he bled sap, as though from a tree, instead of blood. It shouldn't surprise him, but it always did, even after all this time and having bled sap before.

He hiccupped as more tears fell down onto his beak. It killed so much. He didn't care if Liquidator saw him cry and in time of great need. He leant back into the dog's watery chest and tried to calm himself down. He wanted to go home. Back to his Greenhouse. He hadn't wanted to do any of this to begin with. He wanted to talk to Dandren, the one and only person, tree, who understood him.

Liquidator continued to cradle him as the two of them watched on the scene before them.

"Where the hell is my chainsaw!?" demanded Negaduck, his eyes scanning the area. He found the machine over a ways and was about to get it when Darkwing's gas gun stopped him.

"Not so fast, Negs.." he sneered with a triumphant grin.

Negaduck rolled his eyes and raised his arms in the air with a sneer. Darkwing looked over to Megavolt and said, "I want the power back in St. Canard now, Sparky!"

_**"Grrrr....Don't call me SPARKY!!!"**_ sizzled the rodent in anger. Everyone ignored him as he turned his back on them and faced the city, where he threw electricity towards the sky and back to the city, where all the lights soon turned on. The water started to dwindle down slowly.

Darkwing was about to say something to Liquidator and Bushroot when Negaduck grabbed at Darkwing's gas gun, yanked it out of his grip, and punched the Masked Mallard in the face, who fell backwards to the ground.

"DW!!" cried Launchpad and Gosalyn, diving for his form on the ground.

Negaduck saw his face and ran to the boat, where the other four quickly met him at. Negaduck jammed on the motor and the five of them were gone quickly. Launchpad helped Darkwing stand up as Gosalyn grabbed his hat and placed it back on his head.

"You okay, dad?" asked Gosalyn, concerned.

Darkwing nodded. "Yep, yep, yep. I let them get away. Figure I'd let their oversized pride go by one more day..."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Whatever. More like your oversized ego...." Darkwing childishly rasp berried her back in retort, making the duckling grin.

Launchpad simply patted Darkwing on the back with a broad smile. "We'll get them next time, DW. I think they're done for now."

---------------------

The boat loudly splashed through the dwindling water as the Fearsome Five quickly made their get away. Megavolt has taken to driving once more as Negaduck fumed with fury at their failed attempt to take over the city.

"Damn that duck and his ways!!" he cursed.

Liquidator and Bushroot were in the back of the boat, Bushroot sitting on the dog's lap, whimpering at his injured knee.

"Well, what are you crying at!?" he shouted at Bushroot.

Bushroot flinched at the sound, only to feel Liquidator rub his back gently in comfort. "Sorry, b-boss. Its just I got cut badly by your chainsaw."

"Aww, boo-hoo!" Negaduck said sarcastically in return. He continued to watch Bushroot and Liquidator in disgust. "You two disgust me. It's like you should be braiding each other's hair or something. Uhhh....disgusting.." he shivered at the very thought.

"A friend in need, is a friend indeed" piped up Liquidator, shrugging. Bushroot sighed, looking at his knee. The bleeding was starting to slow down, but it still poured down quite a bit.

"Yeah, _**whatever!" **_grumbled Negaduck, looking away and out towards the passing water and buildings.

Quackerjack sat himself down beside Megavolt, who was still driving the boat. "Well, that was fun....Until Dorky decided to ruin it." He looked at Megavolt and noticed how cute the rat looked when he was focused on driving. He then looked away and back towards Negaduck. "Are we done for tonight, boss?"

Negaduck didn't reply at first, but then nodded. "Yeah, we're done. I'll get a hold of ya when I need you knobs again..."

The four of them nodded. Liquidator leaned in close to Bushroot's ear and whispered, "Just wait until we get back to your place.....I'll make you feel better..." Bushroot blushed at this. It was a blush that Negaduck did not miss. He glowered at the two. His eyes then widened as Liquidator's comment sunk in. He made a face. That was definitely going to have to stop. But for now, let them have their fun, but that nonsense was going to end quickly.

Bushroot leaned back into Liquidator's protective arms, knowing he was safe for now. His knee was pounding in pain, but he had a feeling something was about to happen and he also had a feeling it was good. He smiled to himself. Finally, something good.

--------------

Author's Note: Yay! I finally updated. I seem to be saying that after every chapter these days. Buts its true. I think this chapter turned out great, considering it took so long and I had to think extra hard on it. Yeah, I decided to bring in Neptunia, just for this chapter, mainly because I think she would have become involved if anything happened to her precious ocean (and something did, I mean, the water level rose. lol) So...yeah, until next time. R&R please! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Sprouts of Doubt

Chapter 4

-----------

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I finally updated! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, for it was hard for me to write. This is the part of the story where Bushroot really starts to doubt everything around him, so....sorry if things didn't turn out right and sorry for any typos! I don't have a spellchecker!! Enjoy! R&R please!

--------------------------

Waking up was an odd situation. He felt dreadful, yet at the same time, he felt comfortable. His limbs felt heavy and numb as he stretched a bit. It was then that he moved his face and realized the reason why he was feeling comfort was because he was lying partially on top of the liquid lap of Liquidator. Bushroot turned over, looking up into the aqua face of his boyfriend.

"You awake?" asked Liquidator in curiosity. Bushroot guessed that he himself wasn't even sure. Perhaps this wasn't the first time he had briefly woken up. How long had he been out? He didn't even remember falling asleep.

"I doubt it" Bushroot mumbled. He lowered his gaze to that they were in his Greenhouse.

"Feeling better?"

"No."

Liquidator frowned at this answer. He took a hand and gently rubbed it along Bushroot's forehead as the plant duck laid there and stared up at the high glass ceiling. "Still suffering from the weed killer, huh?" Bushroot nodded. "You look as though you are wilting."

Bushroot nodded. "That's because I pretty much am" he muttered bitterly.

Liquidator brushed a hand through his foliage. "I don't want my little weakling to wither away" he said passively, giving Bushroot a side hug.

'Weakling?' questioned Bushroot in his mind, but he quickly dismissed it. The pain in his body was too big of an issue for him to worry about anything else.

Pain. His breathing quickened as pain burned all over his skin. Liquidator saw his pain and sighed sadly.

"Negaduck called me, by the way. While you were out" commented Liquidator.

Bushroot winced as he moved his knee. "Really?"

Liquidator nodded. "I think he has some type of a job for me..."

Bushroot nodded. It was very possible. It was often times that he would ask one of the four of them to work with him separately or to complete a task for him. Bushroot started climbing out of Liquidator's lap, ignoring the pain in his knee as it healed rapidly. It was fortunate to be a plant in times like this. He had always healed tremendously fast, even before he was a plant. Liquidator looked up in question as the plant mutant did this. Sensing his confusion without looking back at him, Bushroot spoke quietly, "I need sun...."

Liquidator was up in a heartbeat and collected Bushroot off of his feet, who had hardly gotten steps away from him and walked over to a sunnier part of the Greenhouse.

"So...what type of a job do you think he has for you?" asked Bushroot, trying to get some conversation going.

"Not sure, but it seems urgent" was the reply.

"Oh, so...you have to leave now, or....?"

"Yes.....The Liquidator must leave but will be back soon..."

Bushroot nodded, trying to get out from Liquidator's arms. This time, the liquid dog let him. "Thank you, Likky...."

Liquidator just gave a low huff and walked off towards the front door. Bushroot sighed. Even though he woke up and Liquidator was being an angel to him, reality slammed back into him, remembering that his comrade hated gushy moments. A few pleasant comments was expected but nothing else.

They both stopped at the front of the Greenhouse, Liquidator's hand on the doorknob. He turned back to the mutant duck and messed Bushroot's foliage a bit with his other hand. "The Liquidator will be back shortly!"

With that Liquidator opened up the door and dropped himself into a puddle, where he soaked his body into the ground, leaving.

Bushroot sighed as he shut the door. His knee throbbed as he walked. His children started speaking softly to him, no longer intimidated by the other's presence. Now that they and their master were alone, they could say what they wished.

Is master alright?

You are in pain, master.

We are here for you....

They all gave him their kind sentiments as Bushroot walked through the Greenhouse, limping slightly. The sun was setting, making the Greenhouse darken. It wasn't dark enough for Bushroot to not see, but he missed the sun's warmth already and he had a whole night to go without it.

Master....

A familiar, deeper voice called out to Bushroot. The mutant smiled, knowing exactly who it was. Dandren, clear on the other side of the Greenhouse, could already tell he was needed. Dandren, the one he went to with all his problems. The one he relied on.

"Hello, Dandren...." called out Bushroot, making his way over to the large tree.

He had not remembered getting out of the small boat they had escaped in earlier, nor coming to the Greenhouse, so this was the first time he had spoken to Dandren all day. According to Liquidator, he had passed out, which didn't surprise him in the least. He didn't handle pain well.

At last, he reached the area where Dandren was rooted, lying down between the large roots that come up from the ground since they were so thick and large. He curled up and made himself comfortable, resting his head back on Dandren's trunk.

You are hurt

"I'm alright. It was an accident, I suppose. Darkwing came in and ruined everything" sighed Bushroot, looking off into space. "We had this whole city under control...."

That is a shame. I feel your pain, master. I wish there was more to be done for you...

Bushroot re-positioned himself, grunting slightly in pain. "No...It's alright. I'll take revenge on all of them someday..." His voice held more anger than usual as he said these words, the pain from his knee increasing slightly. He continued to think about what had happened to them and how Darkwing had stopped them.

What are you thinking master? Please tell me...

Bushroot blinked and came out of his thoughts. "I was just thinking that maybe someday I'll be understood. Someday I won't have to cower from Darkwing and the law and I'll be happy. You know?"

Yes, master. I know that is what you want

"I just wish I didn't have to live this way. Constantly keeping Liquidator happy by not acting myself. Doing every little bidding that Negaduck commands. It sickens me. This is not who I am!!" vented Bushroot, throwing his arms in the air, as though to make his point.

Then.....who are you?

Bushroot opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. His eyes widened when he realized he didn't know the answer to that question. Silence filled the Greenhouse as the inhabitant tried his best to form an answer. Who was he!?

Master?

Bushroot shook his head. 'This is silly! I know who I am! I'm Dr. Reginald Bushroot. A botanist for the St. Canard Research Labs for six years. I experimented on myself to make me what I am now after my funding was cut and now I am a--' His train of thought abruptly stopped.

"A villain" he said aloud.

What?

Bushroot ignored Dandren, trying to sort out his thoughts. 'Yes, I am a villain, but...is that who I want to be....? I keep telling myself that I hate my life. I hate going to Fearsome Five meetings. Hate terrorizing the city. So, if I'm not a villain, then who the hell am I?' He wrapped his arms around himself, curling deeper into a ball and ignoring the pain in his knee as he sat there in thought.

What unnerved him the most was how difficult the question was for him to answer. Not to mention the answer itself. He was a villain. This wasn't new information to him. But suddenly those few words had a larger, more painful effect on him than they used to.

He didn't want to be a villain. Bushroot shook his head. "I don't want to be a villain..."

But you are a villain, master. You have to be a villain in order to support yourself and us; your family, your Greenhouse.

Bushroot nodded with a frown. Was that truly the only way he could support himself? Perhaps it was. Wow. What a bleak outlook on life. 'It's amazing I haven't committed suicide already,' he thought bitterly to himself. "At least I have Liquidator!" Bushroot finally concluded after a long silence. He tried smiling, but it didn't work, but he still felt better.

He had something to hold onto. Wasn't the greatest, seeing as how half the time Liquidator was beating the crap out of him for being too soft, or taking his anger out on him, but it was better than nothing. Better than being alone.

------

There was a sudden loud noise that woke Bushroot from his nap. He hadn't even realized he had been sleeping until he was woken up. His mind did flip flops as it tried its best to figure out what was going on. He was still resting next to Dandren, his back against his trunk and his knee was still stinging with pain. He blinked, trying to see in the darkness of the Greenhouse.

"Bushy!! Get out here, now!!"

A cold shiver ran down his spine as Liquidator's furious voice rang through the air. He snapped to attention, standing too quickly and whispering a cuss word as his knee seared with pain at the quick movement.

He stumbled his way towards the front of the Greenhouse, gulping in worry when he hears his children's pleas and concerns. Something was wrong.

I'm here for you, master, Dandren assured him

Liquidator screamed out again, his arms crossed and his left foot tapping on the floor in impatience as he stood angrily before the door. "**Reggie!!" **The liquid dog was about to shout again when he saw Bushroot sprinting towards. He could see the plant duck was in pain, but paid little mind to it; he was too angry.

Bushroot saw the look on his face and immediately knew. "Likky, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice sounding strangely deeper than usual. He rubbed at his throat. Strange.

Without warning, Liquidator grabbed Bushroot roughly by the wrist and pulled him close, making the mutant grunt in pain as his wrist was pulled at a strange angle.

A watery arm stretched around his lean green shoulders and pulled him closer. Liquidator's other hand started running through Bushroot's foliage, none to kindly either.

"That stupid flapping hero ruined everything. Negaduck ordered me to steal the Hospice Bank over towards Duckberg. He wanted one of us to hit an unknown bank and throw off the coppers." Bushroot nodding, trying to register what was being said as Liquidator pulled at his foliage as his liquid hand ran through it.

"Uh, huh......uh, huh..." nodded Bushroot. "I see.....So...what did Darkwing do to stop you?"

"Tried pouring cement on me!" hissed Liquidator. "How dare that nuisance!"

Bushroot frowned at this, looking up into Liquidator's face. "Idiot..." he muttered.

"Exactly! He **is **an idiot! A goody-goody with no life!!" seethed Liquidator, his grip on Bushroot's upper arm getting tighter and tighter.

"Likky.....uh..."

"Shut up! I'm venting, Reggie!"

Bushroot groaned in both pain and regret. Regret for having ever gotten involved with Liquidator. He knew he should have partnered up with Megavolt that first Fearsome Five meeting. Maybe now Megavolt would be frying him to death instead of this.

Bushroot gulped, fear gripping his heart as Liquidator continued to hold him roughly.

"Liquidator--I'm sorry he was--I'm sorry he--" he grunted in pain as Liquidator clenched his wrist even harder. "He--ruined your mission--"

"Are you whining!?" demanded the furious dog, coming out of his rant and glaring at Bushroot.

Something snapped in Bushroot and suddenly all the mutant duck saw was red fury. "NO! I'm not whining, I'm trying to shut you the hell up!!" Liquidator let go of him, his eyes wide with shock. He had never seen the duck act like this before. "You waltz in here and start bitching about your day, tearing my head off at something I didn't even do! Don't blame me or take it out on me when you have a shitty day!! Got it!?"

Silence filled the Greenhouse as the two of them stared at each other. Bushroot was now glaring down at Liquidator, who's anger vanished completely. The liquid dog shrunk down, looking like a puppy that had just been kicked. Crossing his arms, Bushroot just tapped his foot angrily and waited for Liquidator's response. He didn't want to show it, but he was terrified of Liquidator's reaction, yet he hid it well with a deep frown.

"Reggie...I--" started Liquidator. The ex-salesman looked around himself, as though searching for the words he wanted to say. "Umm.....I didn't realize...."

"Realize that you torment me everytime you're in a bad mood!?" hissed Bushroot. he was still amazed by his anger. He had never felt so angry like this towards anyone before. He didn't understand it at all, but he knew it had to be done. He should have done this ages ago, maybe then he wouldn't have been so miserable.

"I am....." mumbled Liquidator, his head down as he avoided Bushroot's harsh gaze. "I am..."

"Yeah, go ahead and say it. It isn't a curse word! Go on!" He knew exactly the word Liquidator was trying to say and having difficulty.

"I'm..........." he winced. "Sorry...."

Bushroot's angry frown melted and his gaze softened as he continued to look down at Liquidator. He reached a hand down and put on his shoulder, making Liquidator know he could get up. Liquidator sprung up to his normal size with a guilty expression.

"I'm sorry..." he repeated. "I really am. I.....know I shouldn't be that way. But I just get so angry."

"That's fine, just take it out on someone else!" hissed Bushroot, getting annoyed as Liquidator tried to defend himself.

"Yeah, well, you're just too soft!" retorted Liquidator distastefully.

Little voices in his mind started to urge him on, encouraging him.

Go on....do it!!

It'll be so cool!

It'll show him, master! Please do it!

Bushroot smiled a bit at his children's comments and raised his arms in the air. The ground beneath Liquidator shook for a split second before two large roots came up and grabbed Liquidator, startling the criminal.

"Hey!!" cried the dog. He liquefied himself, in hopes to escape but as he came down to the ground, he gave a shout when he found himself trapped inside a bottle, sneering when Bushroot capped it shut with the cork.

Bushroot raised the bottle to look into the glass to see Liquidator's eyes glaring at him. "I'm too.....what was it....? Soft? For someone so soft....I sure do have a lot of nerve, don't you think?"

A gargling sound was all that came from the bottle, a sound which Bushroot learned was him growling. "Likky, I love you...." he said into the bottle. "But there are times when you tick me off. Now would be one of those times. Sometimes...." he laughed. "You're the one who needs to chill...."

Liquidator nodded inside the bottle he was in. "Now will you let me out?" "Only if you tell me I am not soft..."

Liquidator didn't say anything for a moment, then his expression softened. "You are not soft."

"Thank you..." He uncorked the bottle and Liquidator immediately came out. Disposing of the bottle, Bushroot grabbed Liquidator's hand and walked off to the other side of the Greenhouse, dragging his boyfriend along.

Neither of them knew however, that they were being watched. Up on the roof of the Greenhouse, peaking through the glass sat Negaduck, a deep angry scowl on his face as he glared down at them.

------------------------

Author's Note: I'm so happy that I finally updated. Kinda cute how Bushroot defended himself and fought back. I decided to give him some backbone for once. Sorry it took so long, but hopefully it was worth the wait. This story should be wrapping up quickly. R&R please!

___________________________________________________________________________


	5. Chapter 5

Sprouts of Doubt

Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter! I made it nice, long, and juicy! This is the final chapter, I hope you enjoy it!!

--------------------------------

The red chair that Negaduck always sat at squeaked a little bit as the angry duck turned around in it so that he could face the rest of the Fearsome Five.

The four other members stood on the other side of his desk in the building that was currently their headquarters. Like so many other times, the four of them were standing there waiting to be given orders, waiting for whatever their nasty leader had planned for them next.

Bushroot stood there in between Liquidator and Megavolt, his chest tighter with tension than normal. A feeling a dread sank into his stomach the moment he stepped inside the room. He saw it immediately. The evil glint in Negaduck's eyes when he watched them come inside.

It wasn't out of the ordinary for a look like that to be given to them, but for some strange reason, Bushroot had the feeling that the evil look was focused more on him today. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but the feeling was driving him insane. He was even finding it difficult to breathe. He knew something was coming. Maybe Negaduck had a certain evil plot in mind and he just happened to have a large part in it this time. Who knew? It was Negaduck after all.

Panic rose within him even more when Negaduck turned around in his chair and started glaring at them all. When they had first walked in, he was facing them. He then turned the chair around so that he had been facing the wall, as though consulting himself one last time to make sure he knew everything he wanted to say. Or maybe he just wanted to make them panic, for he knew that would do it.

Now he was facing them again, and Bushroot much rather preferred it if he was facing the wall again.

"Alright boys..." he said evenly, his deep voice trying to be calm. Everyone could tell it was difficult for Negaduck to ever talk normally. He loved to yell and shout angrily, they all knew that. "It seems to me that the progress of our crimes is starting to wear thin. It seems to me that you boys are starting to....." his voice lowered even more. ".......slack off." His voice was as deep and deadly as ever now. His 'normal' voice.

The four other members of the Five squirmed under his merciless stare. They looked at each other, hoping the other would have some idea as to what to say to that. After about a minute of thick and stressed silence, Quackerjack finally cleared his throat, looking at Negaduck and holding on tightly to Mr. Banana Brain. He seemed to be the one who was silently chosen to speak.

"Oh, well, when you say 'slacken' just....what do you mean by that? We've been...umm..." he looked to the others, who just watched him with wide, scared eyes. "We've been um....doing all that you've told us to do..."

Negaduck didn't reply at first, just continued to stare them down, which made them all the more nervous. "I mean, that none of you seem as _focused_ in your work as you used to..."

The air in Bushroot's lungs was suddenly gone. He stared down at the floor, his mind racing. _'What was that supposed to mean!? Does he know of my hatred towards crimes!? Has he figured out I no longer wish to be a villain!? Or worse....has he discovered my feelings for Liquidator?'_ The air in the room suddenly felt freezing cold against Bushroot's green feathers and skin.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see that, of course, Liquidator was just fine. Sure, he looked as anxious as everyone else, but Bushroot knew he wasn't nearly as nervous as he was himself. He envied Liquidator's courage when it came to this sort of thing. He didn't know how the liquid dog was able to keep so calm when their secret was possibly discovered.

Bushroot then blinked, Negaduck's words sinking in at last. "All of us?" The words came out of Bushroot's beak so quickly he didn't realize they'd been said aloud until it was too late.

Negaduck nodded, his frown deepening. "Yes, all of you." He pulled out a bottle from the bottom desk drawer and uncorked it, taking a large swig of it.

Quackerjack leaned over slightly to Megavolt's ear and whispered, "Great, now he'll be drunk when he yells at us..."

Megavolt nodded, a look of dread on his face. They could all assume that it was alcohol in the bottle, despite their being no label to on it to prove it. It looked like a large beer bottle.

Negaduck put down the bottle and crossed his arms, still glaring. "All of you have been doing a pitiful job these days! You useless knobs! You might as well run into a wall fifty times and then off a cliff as to how well you try to and outwit Dorkwip!"

The four of them flinched. "What is it that we are doing wrong?" asked Megavolt quietly.

"Yeah, a guide in the right direction will surely help us!" noted Liquidator with his usual salesman and witty smile. It faded immediately and his ears drooped when Negaduck smashed his fist against the table before him. They all flinched.

"Nothing I could do would ever benefit you knobs! The four of you are so beyond help, it makes me wonder why you haven't died of stupidity yet!!" he hissed loudly, his voice getting angrier and louder with each word. If this kept up he would be bringing out his chainsaw.

Bushroot felt a jolt of pain from his healing knee just at the thought. Liquidator was right beside him, his liquid arm inches from his own. He desperately wanted to be held by Liquidator and hide away from the anger of Negaduck.

"I have decided..." continued Negaduck, pulling a knife from his pocket and fiddling with it. "That instead of you all working in pairs.....I want you all to start working for me separately. It seems to me that when the four of you go off into your little 'groups', you all get.......sidetracked..." Negaduck's eyes landed directly on Bushroot as he said these words. The plant duck's eyes widened in fear.

_'He knows! He has to! He looked right at me!!' _panicked Bushroot inside his mind.

"What do you want us to do then?" asked Megavolt, getting antsy. He, like everyone else, had other things to do and wanted to get started now so that they could get their jobs over with and do what **they** wanted.

"Cabbage-patch!" sneered Negaduck, looking at the clownish one of the group. Quackerjack squeaked and gave Negaduck his full attention. "I want you to cause trouble down near the police station. Keep those doughnut-loving freaks busy. I don't care how you do it, just do it!!" Quackerjack nodded, a large toothy grin on his face.

"Sparky!" hissed Negaduck, looking to the electrical rodent beside Quackerjack. Megavolt gritted his teeth at the sound of his hated nickname. "I want you to take the power out at S.P.E.C."

"Again!?" moaned Megavolt.

"**Yes!!**" Megavolt flinched once more and nodded. "Drip-Brain!" his eyes landed on Liquidator. "Flood the streets. Just the streets. I don't want to rule over a washed out city again like last time. Make all the pedestrians in the street panic. I just love a plan that involves panic.." His eyes then landed on Bushroot. "Begonia-Breath! I want you to............." He trailed off, which shocked all four of them. Minutes went by as Negaduck stared at Bushroot, obviously trying to devise a plan for Bushroot. An evil grin then landed on Negaduck's beak. "You're not needed Bushy. I don't need you in this operation. All I want you to do is stay out of our way...Got it?"

Bushroot looked on with wide eyes, trying to form words with his unresponsive mind. "Y-yeah....umm...I can do that...."

"Can you?" sneered Negaduck sarcastically, tilting his head slightly. "Or am I asking too much from the pansy of the group?"

Tension filled Bushroot's body, his limbs frozen, a hurt expression on his face. "No. You're not asking too much. I can.....do that."

"Good...Now all of you get outta my sight! I want this all done and said by midnight tonight!! Now scram!!"

None of them needed to be told twice. They all scampered to the door; Quackerjack being the first one there as he opened the door for them all. Out in the hallway, which was a long corridor with the elevator clear on the other side of the hallway/corridor.

Quackerjack was the first one of them to speak, as usual, and he stepped beside a slightly trembling Bushroot and poked his head in front of him, his body slightly sideways as he walked.

"So, why do you think you're the outsider?" he giggled.

Bushroot regarded his question seriously, wanting to know the answer himself. It made him crazed to think of some of the reasons. Maybe he was just overreacting. Maybe he honestly wasn't needed in this plan. But to Bushroot, it didn't seem likely. This was the first time for this to ever happen, why would it happen now, of all times?

"Probably because there's no use for him" muttered Megavolt from the other side of Quackerjack, his gaze focused on his gloved fingers, which currently had little electric sparks flying in between them.

Liquidator shifted his arms a bit at this, not looking away from the elevator way ahead of them. It was a long hallway/corridor. Bushroot didn't have a chance to reply, for Quackerjack continued to talk.

"Ha, you get to miss out on playtime! Poor you!" he cried, not sounding the slightest bit sorry for him. The jester then turned to Megavolt and looked as though he was going to put his hand around the rodent's waist when he remembered they weren't alone. He pouted for a split second and brought out Mr. Banana Brain. "But really, why do you think he doesn't have anything for you to do?"

Bushroot looked to Liquidator, who's face was still emotionless as he looked straight ahead. "I dunno...." he mumbled, looking at the ground. He had some ideas, but that was it. He really didn't know why.

Now he wanted to know what Liquidator was being so quiet. He watched as the watery dog kept his focus on the elevator foot just feet in front of them now. How the ex-salesman opened up the metallic doors and pressed the down button without a single word.

Quackerjack and Megavolt were talking. But they were talking amongst themselves. Bushroot was even pretty sure that Megavolt's hand was inside Quackerjack's colorful pant pocket. He sighed and looked back to Liquidator.

"So, Likky, what do you have to say about the boss' newest orders?" he bluntly asked._ 'No point in beating around the bush. No pun intended'_ he figured.

Liquidator finally looked down at him. "It's a shame you're not a part of it."

Bushroot nodded, looking down at the ground. He knew there was too great of a risk showing his true feelings of the subject if he looked at Liquidator. Bushroot's eyes gave away too much of what he was thinking. Gave away his emotions.

"Yeah, it is a shame. I'm sort of bummed to be honest--"began Bushroot, knowing he was lying, but suddenly Liquidator's face was right up in his and Bushroot's heart leaped. He glanced over at Quackerjack and Megavolt, wondering what they thought of all this to see that they were already to pre-occupied among themselves to even care.

"You told him, didn't you!?" hissed Liquidator.

Bushroot was flabbergasted. He took a step back, but Liquidator kept right in his face. Suddenly the elevator felt so much more small and cramped, as though the walls were caving in on him.

"I--I did not!!" whispered Bushroot eagerly. Liquidator's hand grasped Bushroot's upper left arm tightly.

"You had to have told him! Did you not see him glaring at you!? At me!? _**He knows!!" **_gargled Liquidator furiously in his liquid voice.

Bushroot's eyes were wide with fright as he looked up at his boyfriend. "Honestly, Likky, I didn't tell him!!" he urged desperately, wringing his hands together. "That's not something you can easily tell a guy like Negs!!"

"Then how did he find out!?" was the next demanded question.

"I don't know! This is Negaduck we're talking about! He has his ways! I mean, it's _**Negaduck**_!" he pointed out, knowing he was right. No one knew exactly how Negaduck knew all that he did. Everyone just knew he had his ways.

No more was able to be said, for at this point the doors to the elevator re-opened and they were now on the ground floor. Quackerjack and Megavolt left in a rush, leaving the two of them behind.

Bushroot didn't waste anytime, he looked back up at and Liquidator and with the strongest voice he could muster he said, "I'm telling you, Likky, I didn't say anything to him. And I know you didn't either!!" He suddenly felt angry that he had to explain himself. Liquidator should know better than this. Of course Bushroot wouldn't go strutting up to Negaduck and say that they were a couple. That would be absurd. They walked outside of the doors of the building and into an alleyway.

"Heaven forbid of the thought that _**you**_ told him" hissed Bushroot bitterly, crossing his arms and hiding his eyes behind his purple bangs. It happened so fast that Bushroot didn't know what was happening until the pain in his throat started and he began choking for breath.

Liquidator had instantly grabbed Bushroot by the throat and threw against the brick wall of the building they were beside in the alleyway. Bushroot's leaf-like hands gripped at Liquidator's liquid ones, trying to pull them off.

"_**I did NOT tell him!!"**_

Liquidator just glared and glared at the duck for several moments before his face suddenly turned from anger to disbelief.

"Likky..." choked Bushroot desperately.

Liquidator immediately drops Bushroot back to his feet, hugging him tightly a second later. Bushroot gasped in air, using Liquidator as something to lean against as he gained his breath.

"Reggie..." whispered Liquidator as he looked at the filthy ground. He looked like a puppy that had just been kicked once again. It was the look that Bushroot couldn't help but feel sorry for, no matter what the circumstances were. This time wasn't any different. He knew Liquidator had just been choking him, but he didn't feel any hatred towards him for it. He knew Liquidator had an uncontrollable anger at times. Not always, but at times. "Reggie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!!" he spoke quickly, looking back up at Bushroot.

Bushroot nodded, rubbing his throat. "I-It's okay....Likky....It's okay..."

Liquidator nodded and the two of them started walking down the alley again. " I shouldn't have jumped on you. Of course you didn't tell him...." Bushroot looked at him surprisingly. This was out of character for Liquidator to admit he was wrong. Bushroot grabbed the watery hand that had just been choking him and squeezed it.

"It's okay....Really..." he muttered shyly. "Do you.....do you want to go back to my Greenhouse, or...?"

Liquidator shook his head. "No....I had better get going on with the boss' orders..."

"Likky, if it's because of what just happened, it--" he was cut off.

"No, I better get going" he turned his head to Bushroot, his flashing smile back on his face. "It takes more work to flood a city than one might think!!"

Bushroot couldn't help but smile a little at his words as he let go of Liquidator's hand, letting the fellow villain go. The Liquidator fell into a puddle and was gone in seconds. Bushroot looked around himself and decided it was best to go home. He wasn't supposed to be involved with this crime plan anyways.

--------------------------------

Several hours later Bushroot found himself deep within his Greenhouse, staring at the chalk board in front of him as his mind went over and over about the formula he was currently working on to make plants grow faster.

He was in the farthest corner of his Greenhouse, which was typically where he worked. It was near the back exit of the Greenhouse, which he remembered having to use several times to get away from Darkwing as the Masked Mallard came and ruined his plans.

Spike was chasing after yet another fly, jumping high up into the air and falling down on his chin, only to quickly get up and jump again as the fly flew with ease.

Bushroot tore his eyes from his work and rolled his eyes at his pet. "Spike, you can be so immature..." he muttered mainly to himself. He knew the dog-like plant couldn't help the way he acted. He sometimes found his pet's antics annoying and other times amusing. Tonight just happened to be a night where his antics were annoying. His pet's large tongue was sticking out as the creature whined when he didn't get the fly.

Bushroot looked back to his work, ignoring Spike. There was something wrong with his research. Something was missing. He had no idea what it was, but it was truly starting to bother him. A glitch or flaw with the formula was causing him to get the wrong result. He glanced over at the table beside him and saw the dead plant in the pink little pot.

"Sorry, Dandy. But at least you died for a good cause..." he lamented quickly. His brilliant blue eyes moved back to his work. Too many distractions. Maybe that was it. There was Spike and the loss of yet another plant. Losing a fellow plant; one of his children, always made his mind uneasy.

He yawned widely and looked back at the chalk board before him. It was no use. No matter how hard he wracked his brain, nothing was going to come out of it. He just wasn't in the mood to work.

_Master....Is something wrong?_

Dandren's voice rang out inside Bushroot's mind, making the hybrid sigh as he put down the piece of chalk in his hand. _'Yes and no, Dandren'_ he thought in his mind. He knew very well that Dandren was able to hear him. His dear friend was a good deal away from his work area, so instead of shouting, he used his telepathy.

_'I'm not really sure, Dandren. Don't worry about it.' _His eyes widened as he stepped out of the way just in time for Spike to come colliding in front of him, ramming his large snout and head into the legs of the chalk board. The chalk board fell with a clatter. _**"Spike!!" **_shouted Bushroot in surprise and anger. "Now look at what you went and did!!"

Bushroot was about to continue shouting at his whimpering and cowering pet when the sudden loud sound of rain hitting the glass roof of the Greenhouse interrupted him. Bushroot looked up, his fist still up in the air from when he was yelling at Spike. A large grin crossed over his beak. It was pouring down rain. Bushroot couldn't remember the last time it had rained this hard. His children who lived outside the Greenhouse were loving this. He only wished those inside could enjoy it. He then realized they could. He ran to the back door, a large handle just beside it. He pulled down hard on it and the two large glass doors opened on top of the Greenhouse, the rain pouring in on the majority of the plants. He had almost forgotten that the glass doors where still up there from when he experimented on himself and they opened up.

_Thank you, master._

_Thank you!!_

He heard everyone, even Dandren, thank him. He looked all about, his spirits suddenly a lot more higher. Spike ran about the Greenhouse, jumping around with his mouth to the sky, getting water in his mouth.

He walked along with Spike at his heels, feeling the rain hit his skin. The xylem cells in Bushroot's body; which were the cells in plants that allowed them to soak in water, started working and Bushroot was able to enjoy the refreshing sensation. He closed his eyes, walking towards the front of the Greenhouse and out the front doors.

He decided the best place to enjoy this would be outside itself, even though it was also raining in the Greenhouse. He raised his arms, a large smile on his beak, and faced the sky, his eyes closed in pleasure.

There was an unexpected tap on his shoulder which made Bushroot jump several feet in the air with a squeak. He turned around quickly and through the darkness of the late afternoon and in the pouring rain he could see the form of Negaduck standing just before him. He took a step back in shock.

"N-Negaduck!" he squeaked again, his body tensing.

Negaduck only sneered at him. "Howdy, Bushy....." he started casually, walking behind Bushroot as the hybrid watched him carefully. "I just came to see how you were...."

Bushroot blinked. That didn't sound right. "W-What do you mean by that, boss?"

Negaduck stopped walking and feigned innocence by putting a hand to his mouth, his eyes wide as he turned back to Bushroot. "You mean you don't know? Bushroot's eyebrows furrowed together. "No....I don't think I do, boss....What's going on?"

Negaduck gave out an exaggerated sigh, the rain water spilling over the rim of his large fedora hat as it continued to pour. "It's a shame that I have to be the one to tell you this. I was sure Liquidator had already told you. He told me you two already had this conversation and I just came here to check up on my fellow criminal...." Negaduck was using his fake voice, the one he used when he wanted someone or was manipulating someone. However, Bushroot didn't notice this, his heart was too busy thumping heavily in his ears at the mention of Liquidator.

_'Oh God....'_ panicked Bushroot inwardly. "What is it that Liquidator wanted to tell me?"

Negaduck's innocence faded as a scowl replaced it. He stepped up in front of Bushroot and glared hard at him, pointing a finger up at him since Bushroot was taller. "Don't think I didn't know about you two!" His voice changed, now not as angry. "I hated the thought at first that you two were together, but then I figured, 'why should I care'?" Bushroot listened with a look of dread on his face. "Well, I hate to break it to you Bushy, but I'm going to cut to the chase. Liquidator has informed me that he no longer cares for you."

Bushroot froze. He felt as though his heart had stopped. Negaduck saw his reaction and grinned wickedly. He pressed forward. "Yes, yes. He informed me that he no longer wished to have anything to do with you. I guess he decided the best way to find out was through me, isn't that hideous of him? He made your boss come by and tell you?"

Bushroot could feel himself nod slightly but the numbness in his body was so intense he could barely register it. "Tch, tch...." tsked Negaduck as he shook his head. His hands were behind his back as he circled the overwhelmed scientist. He gave out another exaggerated sigh. "I suppose now you two won't wish to work together, which I totally understand. That's actually the real reason why I had you all work separately instead of pairs. I knew you would want to work with Liquidator, but after what he told me, I knew I couldn't allow that." He paused, looking down at the ground. He didn't care that he was getting soaked, he was enjoying every moment of this.

"Of course, I know what you're thinking. This is totally out of character for me to be so caring. Well, it's not so much that I care, it's just that I know what's it's like to be in your position so I decided to give you the night off. But then I come here and find out you didn't even know..... Well, now you do...."

Bushroot blinked, trying to get his body to work as Negaduck continued to speak. His jaw moved a bit as he tried to form words. It was as though he had forgotten how to speak. His mind was racing even though he was silent._ 'How is this possible!? Liquidator and I had just seen each other a little bit ago! Even after the meeting he spoke to me'_ Bushroot's hand then reached up to his throat, remembering how Liquidator had choked him. Perhaps it was true. Maybe Liquidator wanted to tell him then but couldn't. It made sense. He had been acting so aggressively towards him and the two of them have been on rough terms lately.

"It is a shame. I suppose now you won't want to be around Liquidator. Can't say I blame you..." sneered Negaduck, knowing he didn't have to act as much since Bushroot was so deep in shock. He saw that Bushroot was now close to tears. He gagged. "Honestly, Begonia-Breath. Act like a man. Get over it! If you're gonna get all emotional, I'm outta here. Just thought I should check on you." And just like that, Negaduck was gone. Bushroot didn't even see him leave. Not that it mattered. The damage was done. He stood there in the rain for a good twenty minutes before finally forced his root-like feet to work. He trudged back into the Greenhouse, slamming the door behind him with a flick of his wrist. He didn't mean to slam it, he just did. His heart felt like it was about to burst with pain.

Tears fell down his cheeks as the words of Negaduck played over and over again in his mind. He was still soaking wet after sitting out in the pouring rain, but he didn't care. He didn't care at all. Water droplets fell to the floor from his foliage hair as he walked, his arms wrapped around him, as though to keep him warm. Not like he cared.

His eyes were glazed over, not really looking at the cement before him as he trudged slowly along the paths of his Greenhouse. His children called to him, but he blocked them out, not caring what they said or thought.

After several minutes of blindly walking around the Greenhouse, he stopped and looked up to see that he was standing in front of Dandren.

_Master? What is wrong? Tell me!_

Bushroot didn't reply, just looked back down. He walked up to Dandren's roots, sitting in his normal spot against his only comfort and friend. He laid his back down against Dandren's bark, curling up into a ball as he took a hand and tried without luck to dry his tears. More came instead.

He was now leaning against Dandren on his right shoulder, curled up against the roots of Dandren, hoping to hide from the world forever. He knew he couldn't do that, but he wished he could.

_Master...I am here for you. Please tell me what has made you so upset. _

Through his sobs, Bushroot finally started talking. "I hate the world, Dandren. I hate what it did to me. How it made me. I'm such a weakling, its disgusting." He paused as he bit back more sobs. He composed himself slightly. At least enough to speak. "What's even more disgusting than that is the world itself. I hate it. I hate them. _**I hate them all!!"**_He shouted this last sentence, the echo of his cry sounding throughout the Greenhouse. He could feel his children shiver with fear, all unsure of what was going on as they made hushed whispers in his mind.

His sobs were soon all that could be heard in the Greenhouse, except the pattering sounds from the falling rain as it poured into the glass of the Greenhouse. It was pitch black outside and very little light inside. The main lights were on, but even they lit very little.

_Master, why is that you hate them so badly now? This never used to be a problem...._

Bushroot didn't reply, he just continued to cry out his sorrow. After several more minutes of crying he composed himself slightly and spoke softly, "I'm alone again, Dandren. Alone in this dark cruel world. The world that I now _**hate**_." He looked up at Dandren's thick branches above him. "I never used to be this way. It wasn't long ago that I was a well-known botanist on the brink of saving the Earth by producing a formula that would allow us to live like plants do. To live off the sun. I was well-known in the Scientific Research Labs....being paid. I never used to be broke poor! I had a life, Dandren! _**A life**_! Now I have nothing!" He jumped when he felt Spike's snout press up against his arm, trying to give his master some comfort as he rested his head on Bushroot's lap. "Now I have a Venus-Fly Trap for a dog, I'm a plant mutant, I'm branded as a criminal for the rest of my days, and I am totally and utterly _**alone**_!!"

_You are not alone..._

_**"Yes, I am!!" **_screeched Bushroot at the top of his lungs. His shout echoed through the Greenhouse. "Liquidator left me....I should have known he would. He didn't even have the decency to tell me in person. He had to have Negaduck, of all people, to tell me! I hate the world, Dandren and I want them to pay.....I want them to pay dearly for making me what I am today. _**I mean it!! **_My life the last few years has been hell as it is and I'm sick of it. Someday Dandren, we're going to take revenge on them all and make them pay.

_I hear you master.....We will do that if that is what you wish...._

Bushroot nodded, now muttering to himself. "Yes, that is what I wish...." he said quietly. "Make them know the pain of being alone is like. Being a total outcast from the rest of the world. Not being given what you want at all. I just want a friend! Oh, I would love to have a wife and a family but thanks to them I will never have that!!" His voice had gotten louder and now he was pretty much shouting again. "Do you hear me, Dandren? Someday they will pay..."

_Yes....._

Bushroot made an effort to calm himself down and wiped away his tears, standing up as he pushed Spike away. Spike looked up at his upset master with worry. "I'm okay now, Spike..

Okay, not really, but I'm calming down a bit." Bushroot stood at these words and stretched a bit, drying the last of his tears.

_Master......Are you alright now?_

Bushroot gave a short nod. "Yes and no. But it doesn't matter anyways. I can't do anything about it. If Liquidator wants nothing to do with me then so be it. I'll go back to my daily...lonely...life and that'll be the end of it."

_That is not what you want though...._

"Doesn't matter. That's not how life works. I'll continue working for Negaduck and act as though what Liquidator and I had never happened. It'll be painful, but why not add more pain to my life?" he said bitterly.

Bushroot wrapped his arms around himself and walked off, knowing the next few days weren't going to be enjoyable.

------------------------

The next morning brought chaos to St. Canard as they woke up to the streets being flooded. Negaduck had of course continued with his plan after speaking with Bushroot. Quackerjack had exploded half the police station with his toys while Megavolt trashed S.P.E.C.

Bushroot himself had slept in late, knowing there was no point in getting up any earlier. By the time he had woken up, Darkwing had already stopped Negaduck and the others from the rest of their plans. Or so he had heard from the plants in the park. They loved to gossip so it was hard to say what was true and not true.

The next meeting was held later on that night around eight o'clock. They all met at the same building they had been for the last few weeks. Silence filled the elevator as the four members of the five waited for the elevator to reach its destination.

Quackerjack was whispering into Megavolt's ear, making the rodent blush slightly. The electrical rodent side-stepped closer to the metallic wall, only to have Quackerjack move closer to him.

Bushroot glanced behind him and saw that Liquidator was half asleep. Apparently the liquid dog had not gotten much sleep the night before. How could he of, since he had been terrorizing the city. They all seemed tired.

The elevator door opened and Negaduck screamed at them for yet another failed attempt. It was strange, that even though Bushroot didn't have a part in this crime, he was still blamed. That was Negaduck for you.

After being dismissed, Bushroot quickly turned, not even waiting for the others to follow. He had to get out of there. Every moment he was near Liquidator was torture. It still brought tears to his eyes to think of what Negaduck had said. He was now alone. He no longer had Liquidator to be there for him. He forced away his tears and walked through the door.

Liquidator was about to speak with Bushroot when Negaduck called to him, "Liquidator! I need a word with you!"

Bushroot sighed, knowing he was free from the liquid ex-salesman. He didn't know or care about what Negaduck wanted to say to the dog. Nor was it any of his business. Negaduck always asked favors of Liquidator anyways, seeing as how he was the sneakiest of them all.

And that was how it was. Bushroot ignored Liquidator at all costs, hating to be even near him. It pained him too much. Several days later, Bushroot started to notice that Liquidator was now distancing himself from him. Every now and then he caught furious glares and frowns coming from the fellow villain. Bushroot just figured that his ex-lover now despised him. Why not? Everyone else did.

He just hoped that some day he would be able to find some peace. He followed Negaduck's orders with little interest. It was a slight blessing. Now he could be completely uninvolved with the crimes they committed together without Liquidator breathing down his neck. It was a small blessing, but a blessing none the less.

----------

4 Months Later.....

"NOOO!" cried someone's voice.

It happened so fast that by the time Launchpad had stepped on the robots following him and turned to Gosalyn, he saw that Bushroot was at the edge of the building, a panting and shocked Gosalyn in his arms.

Bushroot turned around just in time for Launchpad to come up and grab her, holding her close. The tension that filled the air afterwards was thick enough for a knife to be cut through it. Bushroot awkwardly stood there, moving his gaze down to the cement.

Gosalyn was the first to speak. "Y-You...saved me..." Her voice was a coarse whisper.

Bushroot didn't reply at first, then shrugged. "I couldn't just let you fall..."

------------------------------------

End

--------------------------

Author's Note: And so the events from Deepening Roots begins. Well, did you like it? I hope so. Now, just a few things. I tried really hard to make sure the timeline of my stories have been accurate. In this fic, Megs and Quacky have been dating for a while. Bushy, in "Electrifying Memories" made it sound like its been a long time since he and Likky were together. Yeah....it was only 4 months. To him, I guess that's a long time. Also, noted by Soraak, I had Bushroot say in Deepening Roots that Dandren didn't refer to 'master' until just recently. No, he always did, its just the first time Bushy realized it. Sorry for any confusion.

Again, I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
